


Just a (not so) normal day in Fuma's life

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as just a normal day for him, but everything changed when he fell asleep next to Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a (not so) normal day in Fuma's life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a special collaboration of Cortney and me. We started out with the idea of "a day in the life of..." and this came out of it.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it!

The morning starts just like every other morning, Fuma’s alarm clock is going off and it takes another ten minutes before he can pry his eyes open long enough to turn it off. The sun is bright, too bright for his liking for this time of day and with a soft groan and a lot of struggling Fuma manages to get out of bed. The notification light is blinking on his phone, but he has other things to do before checking any of his messages. The hot water from his shower wakes him up completely and once he’s dried off and dressed he feels more alert, maybe even a little energetic as he reaches for his phone and checks to see who messaged him. 

 

**Nakajima K., 7:30**

I hope you’re awake by now, you always sleep so late, didn’t anyone tell you that spring break was over? Time to go back to school, Fuma! 

Wake up!

~

Fuma snorts as he scrolls to the next message in line, he should have known they would all be from Kento. It’s true that Fuma usually has a terrible time waking up for things, and along the years as their friendship got stronger Kento took it upon himself to make sure Fuma was awake in time for school. Of course a majority of the time Fuma never responds to any of the messages, and he’s even told Kento to stop worrying about him and start worrying about himself, yet Kento always smiles at him and continues to send his morning messages. 

**Nakajima K., 7:50**

You’ve got to be awake, right? You have to take a shower and brush your teeth, also don’t forget your hair. Think of all the fans who might see you on your way to school! I’m not going to be held responsible for you showing up to your morning classes late and looking like you just rolled out of bed. 

You have to take care of your appearance you know!

~

This time Fuma just rolls his eyes as he reads the messages. Really, Fuma could care less what his classmates thought about the way he looks, even though he does make a note to check the mirror again on his way out of the door to fix his hair properly. His class doesn’t even start until 9, but it was already after 8 and if he doesn’t leave now then he would be late and Kento would never let him forget about it. 

**Kikuchi, 8:20**

Your messages are ridiculous. I’m awake and on my way to class, because I’m an adult you know. 

~

He hits send and doesn’t expect Kento to message him again until after his own classes are over at ten. Though before he’s even got his phone back in his pocket it’s begun to vibrate in his hand. 

**Nakajima K., 8:22**

I never said you weren’t an adult, but I’ve known you forever and if you didn’t have someone there to wake you up in the mornings you’d sleep until noon!

Pay attention in class and don’t fall asleep like last time!

~

This time Fuma just ignores the message completely and slides his phone into his pocket. He’s going to be late for class if he keeps answering Kento’s texts, which apparently isn’t what Kento wants at all. It’s a gloomy day outside, dark skies and rain clouds gathering, Fuma wishes he could have just stayed home and slept until noon. Except he can’t do that, he has to go to his uni classes and then go to work right after. 

Fuma arrives at university just in time. He knows Kento would have scolded him anyways because he has just enough time to search for his friends and take the seat next to them before the professor calls for the class to be quiet, but Fuma has never been a fan of over-punctuality, seeing no point in sitting in class 20 minutes too early when he could have very well used those to sleep some more. 

Conflict Management had sounded interesting when he had enrolled in the course, but two weeks into the semester had been enough to notice that the professor was pretty lame and that his lessons consisted of reading out a script he would later upload on the internet. Fuma tries to honestly pay attention for a while, but then decides that he is too tired and needs something else to keep his mind occupied so he won’t fall asleep on his desk. 

He does not expect an answer when he types Kento a lazy message complaining about his boredom, but despite his moral speeches Kento seems to be just as bored as him in whatever course he is sitting, and soon, they are texting back and forth on Line, lectures completely forgotten. 

**Kikuchi, 9:52**  
I should have stayed in bed, after all u_u

 **Nakajima K., 9:52**  
Damn compulsory attendances, huh?

 **Kikuchi, 9:53**  
Well, at least I will have German classes later. Marius will be happy if I throw random German sentences at him later during rehearsals. 

**Nakajima K., 9:53**  
Watch out, he will want to drag you to Germany sooner or later. Though that could be funny. You could make it a J’J Journey or something.

 **Kikuchi, 9:54**  
Forget it, I am not traveling alone with the kids again. Going to Sendai with all of them a few weeks back while you had your fun in L.A. was enough

 **Nakajima K., 9:55**  
Sorry, honey!

Fuma makes a face at the heart throwing bunny emoticon Kento sent with his answer, alerting his friend next to him, who looks a little intrigued as Fuma smirks and shakes his head. 

“Texting your girlfriend?” he hisses, and Fuma snorts as he returns: “More like my wife!”, making the other raise an eyebrow at him. “Never mind.”

The professor turns to scribble something onto the white board, and Fuma is distracted for a moment before looking back at his phone. 

**Nakajima K., 9:58**  
Btw, I still have this DVD I brought from L.A. that you said you wanted to watch. 

**Kikuchi, 10:02**  
It is in English, though, isn’t it? Are you sure we can understand it?

 **Nakajima K., 10:03**  
We can enable English subtitles and try? And brag to Mari about it tomorrow. 

Fuma smiles, staring into space as he ponders about his answer. He _should_ be writing an essay tonight, but on the other hand it has been a while since Kento and him have spent time together outside of work. They have been both too busy lately with movie and album promotions, filming for Sexy Zone Channel and life in general, and though he sees Kento practically every day he kind of misses the way the other boy relaxes when it is just the two of them, no cameras or band members around.

He knows he cannot change that part of Kento and he is past letting it bother him, his frustration with Kento’s sometimes too professional self already having blown up once before last summer and having resulted in them not talking for weeks. It was a straining time for both of them, and he is not ready to repeat it, too comfortable with how their friendship had grown even closer after they made up to let unimportant things annoy him like that anymore. 

But there are moments when he just wishes he could push their younger band mates and the staff out of the room to spend a few minutes alone with Kento, both to his friend’s relaxation and his own. He has always felt this weird need for quality time with his symmetry partner in irregular intervals, finding his presence strangely comforting and calming, but lately those intervals had shortened, so this opportunity sounds actually too tempting to let it slip by. 

So when he turns back to the phone, he throws all sense for responsibility out of the window.

 **Kikuchi, 10:06**  
Okay, sounds good. Can I stay over?

 **Nakajima K., 10:07**  
Sure, my house is closer to your university than yours anyways :P

 **Kikuchi, 10:07**  
Okay, then I will make a detour to grab some clothes from home on my way to work. I have over an hour to get to rehearsals, it should be fine. 

**Nakajima K., 10:08**  
Good, I will text my Mum that we will grab something for dinner :Db

Fuma has to smirk at the next ridiculous emoticon Kento sends, and he swears he can hear his friend mutter “definitely girlfriend” next to him, but when he looks up, the other is focused on taking notes, so maybe it had just been in his mind. 

\--

German class goes by quicker than Conflict Management, his mind too occupied with the difficulties of the new language to leave much room for boredom. Being only a few weeks into the semester he can do barely more than introduce himself and ask about the weather, which is not nearly enough to tease Marius in his mother tongue like he has originally pictured, but he is firm to keep trying now that he’s started. He’s never been bad at languages, even at English (though he is not as obsessed with it as Kento), so he is sure he will get the grip of it sooner or later.

Lunch break turns out stressier than he anticipated, but that is not his fault, because who could have counted on the Odakyu Line he usually takes home from university to be shut down because of an accident, forcing him to take the bus. When he reaches home, he has exactly five minutes to storm in, pack some clothes and tell his mother he would stay over at Kento’s place in passing as he runs out of the door again to catch his next train. 

As he finally arrives at work, breathless and _just in time_ , everyone else is already fully dressed in sports clothing and waiting for him, so Fuma ignores the wide grin on Kento’s face in favor of getting out of his street clothes himself. 

When Fuma is finally ready to join them, he has just enough time to hiss a “What?! I am _not_ late!” at Kento and pull Marius’ hood over his eyes to keep him from giving a stupid answer before they were called to order by the choreographer. 

For the next 3 hours, Fuma’s mind is way too occupied with the new dance routines to wander far.

\--

Fuma nearly forgets that they had agreed to grab some sort of dinner on the way to Kento’s place, and when Kento stops to pull him into the nearest store Fuma just goes along silently while wondering about how long he’ll actually be able to stay awake. Class had been boring, but work had been brutal and Fuma was exhausted. Really, he was surprised that he and Kento were both able to keep standing after such a hard dance rehearsal. 

Fuma doesn’t even care what food Kento grabs as long as he hurries up and picks something, all he wants to do is find a bed or a couch and lay down on it and never move again. Once they get their dinner and pay, they begin the short walk back to Kento’s house. Usually they talk more than this when they’re alone, but Fuma figures they’re both too tired to really make conversation. 

The moment Fuma walks into Kento’s room, he drops his bag on the floor and falls face first onto the bed. He hears Kento chuckle from somewhere nearby, but he still doesn’t move and instead buries his face further into the pillow. 

“You know it’s going to be really hard to watch this movie if you’re going to keep your face in my pillow,” Kento says, and then Fuma feels said pillow being yanked out from under him. 

Fuma grunts and opens one eye. “Turn the damn movie on already.” 

“If you fall asleep during this movie I don’t want to hear your complaints when you wake up without knowing how it ends.” Kento warns, and Fuma sighs before sitting up properly. “Better. Food’s going to get cold if you don’t eat it now.” 

Fuma takes the container Kento offers him, he doesn’t really eat but instead picks at the food and watches as Kento puts the dvd in. Even with the subtitles Fuma still has no idea whats going on, but with one look at Kento he knows he’s not the only one. Kento looks just as confused by what’s happening on screen as Fuma is. The longer the movie plays, the harder it is to keep his eyes open and the last thing Fuma can remember is Kento muttering something about unrealistic expectations in relationships. 

When Fuma wakes up again, the movie is done, and he can hear the menu music of the dvd being played in an annoying loop. He sleepily grabs for the remote and turns off the TV, sighing when he is finally met with silence. 

There is a murmured hum from next to him, and he turns his face just in time to see Kento roll onto his stomach, eyes closed as he unconsciously drops his arm not so gently right onto his stomach. 

Fuma is going to shake him awake to snap at him, but then he notices how close Kento’s sleeping face is and suddenly he finds it kind of hard to breathe. 

He has had this feeling before, this tightness in his chest when Kento napped off at work or throughout trips, but until now, he has always associated it with worry and protectiveness, because Kento always tends to overwork himself. 

But this is different, Fuma thinks fuzzily as his eyes hang on the little birthmark on his nose and wander further, rising to his closed eyelids and dropping to his full lips, parting every now and then in his sleep, making him look a little like a fish, only adorable, and Fuma balls his fingers into a fist to keep them in place, scared how they are suddenly tingling with the urge to touch Kento’s face. 

This is not the kind of quality time he wanted, Fuma thinks in slight panic, but before he can drive himself into a frenzy Kento’s fingers find his T-Shirt and knot themselves into it, as if sensing his friend’s nerves and trying to keep him from going anywhere.

Fuma stares at it for a moment, and then, without thinking, he is reaching out to lay his own hand over Kento’s. He lightly drags his thumb over Kento’s knuckles, and his grip seems to relax at the touch, Kento mumbling something without waking up. 

Fuma’s eyes find Kento’s face again, and he kind of just stares at him for a while, still stunned by the overwhelming feelings of tenderness rushing through him, making him almost feel dazed with the desperate need to reach out and feel his skin.

And then he just does, because he is not thinking properly anyways and the tingling in his fingers is becoming unbearable. 

The skin of Kento’s cheek is soft and warm as Fuma skims it with his fingertips, and it feels a little addicting, making Fuma unable to stop. His cheekbones, his temples, his eyebrows and those few strands of hair falling into his eyes… Fuma freezes when Kento jerks a little, thinking that he has woken him up at last, but Kento just murmurs something and leans into Fuma’s caresses, almost like a cat, and that new feeling of tenderness presses down so hard on the younger boy’s heart that he does not know what to do with it. 

So Fuma continues to trail his fingers against any part of Kento’s face that he can reach, concentrating the most on the way Kento leans into each touch, sighing softly each time Fuma’s fingers move against the underside of his jaw. Fuma really wants to kiss him, and the moment that thought sinks in Fuma drops his hand and moves as far away as he can, jostling Kento enough to actually wake him up and blink blearily up at Fuma. 

“S’goin on?” Kento asks, voice thick with sleep and Fuma swallows his groan of frustration. 

“Go back to sleep,” Fuma murmurs, fingers burning with the need to reach out and touch Kento some more, but he settles for smoothing out the blanket between them. 

Kento keeps staring at him, and Fuma only feels a little bad about it since he can tell just how tired Kento actually is. With a sigh he reaches out to turn off the little lamp on the bedside table so darkness finally envelops them, hiding Fuma’s face and all emotions it could reveal from Kento. Instead of really saying anything to Fuma, Kento just sighs and lays back down. Fuma knows he’s not going to go back to sleep until he finds out just what it is that’s bothering Fuma, only Fuma’s not really sure he wants to tell him what he’d been thinking about as they lay next to each other. He also doesn’t want Kento to find out that he’d been more or less petting his face and wondering what it’d be like to kiss him. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about must be pretty important, you’ve got that weird look on your face again,” Kento says quietly. 

Fuma snorts. “How do you know what look I have on my face, its dark and you can’t see me clearly.” 

“I just know okay, I can tell by the way you’re laying there,” Kento starts, interrupting himself with a yawn. “You’re completely rigid and your replies are short. You were fine before we went to sleep, did you have a bad dream?” 

“I’m not a child, a bad dream wouldn’t upset me,” Fuma replies. 

“Then _tell_ me,” Kento encourages him. “Whatever it is I can handle it. You know I can.” 

“I’m not so sure,” Fuma says, that split second of fear coming back as he thinks about what could possibly happen if he tells Kento that he may or may not like him. “What if you change your mind about me?” 

Fuma blinks when Kento sits up and turns the light back on, struggling to adjust to the sudden brightness returning to the room. Before he can ask Kento why he turned the lights on, the older boy is directly in his face and peering at him with tired eyes. 

“No matter what you say to me, I will never think of you any differently,” Kento tells him, his voice firm and Fuma knows he’s serious and yet he still worries.

“But what if you do? What if I say that I might like you and I mean more than just friends, what if I want to do things with you that friends shouldn’t do together?” Fuma asks, clutching the blanket and staring anywhere but at Kento. He is not sure why he is talking now. Maybe it is the lack of sleep or maybe it is the way Kento is looking at him, as if he can see right into his soul, and it is making it hard to keep anything from him.

There is a short silence between them in which Fuma tentatively considers all escape routes - it is not that late, maybe he can still catch the last train home - but then, Kento’s fingers find his jaw, and his face is turned gently upwards so their gazes meet. 

Kento just looks at him for a moment, as if searching the answers to all of his questions in Fuma’s eyes, and maybe he does even find them because suddenly he seemed determined, all confusion melting from those brown orbs Fuma knew so well and being replaced by something else, something Fuma sees in them for the first time. 

He has exactly two seconds to take in the situation before it changes. Fuma gasps lightly when Kento’s lips press against his, softly and almost innocently, but they linger long enough for Fuma to understand what was going on and to take note of the sudden euphoria streaming through his veins. He had forgotten how to breathe, and his fingers were tingling again, worse than before, and he did the only thing he could think of, which was burry them in Kento’s messy hair and pull him even closer, moving his lips against his desperately. 

Kento makes a small surprised noise in the back of his throat, but he returns the kiss just as eagerly. He hesitantly lets his body rest on Fuma’s from where he’s been crouched above him, and Fuma readily envelops him in his arms, pulling him as closely as possible as he nibbles on Kento’s lower lip, intend on keeping this kiss going as long as he can, kind of scared that the magic will be broken once their touch ceases. 

Kento seems the opposite of unwilling, though, because only an instant later, Fuma feels his tongue gently brush his lips, making every last conscious thought slip from the younger boys mind as he parts his lips to meet it with his own. 

Fuma is not sure how long they keep kissing like that, deep and slow and just the right amount of passion and desperation in it, but when they pull apart again, none of them has any air left to speak. They just kind of stare at each other incredulously as they try to catch their breaths. 

“Was that what you had in mind?” Kento brings finally out, making Fuma gulp. 

“Well” he said airily, chuckling as the older boy seems to panic for a moment, as if wondering if he could have misunderstood. “Yes and no? Mostly yes, though.”

“... Okay?” Kento blinks, obviously not quite sure what to do with that answer, and it makes Fuma laugh as his arms around Kento tighten. 

“Can we keep the complicated details for tomorrow morning?” Fuma suggests with a sigh. “We are both too tired and this is really comfortable.” As if to emphasize his words, he runs gentle fingers through Kento’s hair, making the other smile. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Okay but keep doing that for a while longer?” Kento hums, leaning into Fuma’s caress like he did when he was asleep, and Fuma grins as he stretches to cut the light again.

Kento is warm against him and his even breathing is relaxing, and soon, he drifts off again into a deep slumber.


End file.
